Episode 30
Episode 30 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It is the first and only episode featuring The Investigamer. Prev: Episode 29 Next: Episode 31 Highlights * G Man's sick beats. * Newly designed overlay. * Scotland fails to acquire independence from the United Kingdom. * Ben on camera. * Redneck impressions - 1:18:57 Videos Played # Drunken Peasants Get G-slapped # Japanese Travel Agency Takes Stuffed Toys on Tours # Van Jones on Student Debt (not found) # Las Vegas Shooting (not found) # Counting Down to Scotland's vote (not found) # Google Earth prank in Scotland (not found) # Prostitution in Brazil - World Cup 2014 # Judge fight Public Defender (not found) # Pilot drug Mule Fail # Principal comes out at school's Gay Pride Day # Mass Shooting at a Seattle University Campus # Pastor Raps For Jesus (not found) # Naked Bike Ride in Portland (not found) # Newt sickened by Obama defense Start of the Show The episode begins with the old audible trial DP ad and a had a short discussion about Texas. TJ also advocates for the deaths of all people from Boston (unless they are fans of DP) and Texas jokingly (maybe not). A rap video by G Man specifically targeting TJ and the Drunken Peasants is played and is the first video on the show. Next was a news story about a stuffed animal travel agency in Japan for people with anxiety or disabilities, probably even some Otakus. The peasants watched Van Jones talk about Student Debts. Another news story was about a shooting in Las Vegas where two cops killed while eating at CiCi's pizza by crazy fucktards. The peasants covered something about Scotland and independence but who really cares? Not our DP hosts! TJ thinks it boring. They then covered a Google Earth prank, Brazil prostitution, an attorney and judge throwing down, and an airline pilot drug mule who fucked up. Middle of the Show After a fifteen-minute music break, the peasants returned for the middle portion of the show and Audible trial shill by the DP hosts. The first video after the break was a news clip about a gay principal coming out as a homosexual. Then they covered a College campus shooting in Seattle. They then tempted people to get an audible trial so they would show Ben on camera, but you know that never came to be. Then they played some pseudo-hipster pastor who lays out the beats to his boy JC in New York City. TJ commented of how Australia is similar to 1950s America for some reasons. The peasants played a video of filthy sodomites trying to bike naked in Portland. To clear the air from that evil sinfulness, they played a video of Godly Newt Gingrich preaching against the satanist Obama. Then they took a break. End of the Show After the break the peasants went on to calls and answered some stupid boring questions from faggots and dykes until the end of the show. They talked about Ben's use of the word 'bollocks'. They talked about some other shit. Quotes * "G Man has converted to Banana-ism" -Ben commenting when G Man followed TJ's lead and chose the banana over the New Testament * "''Amazing one'', why did you stick a banana up your butt" -Ben imitating G man * "TJ is a liar and a middle aged man" -Scotty Trivia * The inside joke 'Hang 'Em High' originated from this episode. * Texas sucks but the people who are proud to be from Texas are even more insufferable Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes